Persona D
by Kotaji
Summary: Welcome to 1997, the golden age of Japan Street Racing Culture as we follow an 18 years old boy through his journey to become a legend. [Persona x Initial D]
1. Chapter 1: A Father(Haruto Arc)

_Author: Hello my name is Nato_IX, the same person on P5 amino. On that note, my English is not very well. But anyway, enjoy the prologue of this crossoverAnd persona owned by Atlus and Initial D owned by Shuichi Shigeno_

 _Shibukawa, Gunma_

 _1986_

Today is strange, cloudy in the morning, then later It started raining very heavily, seems this rain will last long till tomorrow.

During that time, a funeral was taking place at some cemetery in Gunma, everyone that gathers stand and waited till the ceremony is over.

With the final words; ending the ceremony most of the attendants walk out of the gate immediately, mostly can't handle the lost of their love one. Some just stands there in front of the gravestone, mourning for a little longer and some are just wanting to walk to the bathroom for getting themselves dry.

A man from among those people walked out after drying himself. Deciding to lead against the wall under the bathroom roof to take a smoke.

Putting his cigarette onto his mouth and lit it, releasing a puff of smoke while after.

Meanwhile, another man with blonde haired also leads to the wall was next to him.

The two seem to know each other as he offers a cigarette to blonde, the blonde does the same action as they're silently enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So..." blonde haired said as he squatted down, using the wall for support. "The weather kind of ironic, isn't it?" he question the person next to him.

"Maybe..." the man replied while exhaling another puff. "Say..." he finished the smoke and throw it into the bin. "How're you been holding up ever since joining the Yakuza".

The blonde haired looked to the man. "Getting by..." he replied, dropping the cigarette and step on it. "I can say that the boss is too nice..." bring his head to the side to look at an eye-patch old man was talking to some attendants still out in the open. "Too nice for a Yakuza boss."

"A leader must have 2 sides in balance after all..." the man explain to the blonde haired as he pointed to the gray haired figure next to the boss."It's him that taught me that."

"Seriously, I thought you two are rival, is it still that Katsu?" He question him.

"You haven't heard Kenshin, we already retired from racing years ago". Katsu took out another cigarette and light it.

"I know, but are you mad that he won the final race." Kenshin continue to ask out of curiosity.

"Well, you don't know our win-loss records..." another puff flew as Katsu look up to the roof. "In the two years rivalry, me and him manage to get 200 races in both uphills and downhills in total. Before that day, he behind me by one win in both types, so it's kinda lucky for him to win me, but for the overall results... we tie by 100 to 100."

"Woah, I never knew that before." Kenshin look surprise cause everything knew before was wrong.

"Of course you don't." Katsu smirks right when he saw Kenshin face.

While they were talking, the same gray-haired man goes to where they were standing.

Katsu is the first to notice him."Speaks of the devil, what up old friend?"

"Nothing... just seeing you two talking that all" also leading to the wall as he let out a sigh.

"I have no position to say this, but... as your rival. Haruto I advise you to not grieve for too long... it will affect your health and her sake..." Katsu looks concerned as he placed his hand on Haruto shoulder.

"I'm fine... that's not what's on my mind." Haruto said while keeping himself calm, how could anyone not be sad after losing someone important.

Seeing this Katsu offer him a smoke, but Haruto raise one hand to decline, his face looked rather lost.

Deciding it useless to force him, Katsu gave up and stand next to him.

"I must be going now, see ya" seeing his boss is about to leave, Kenshin says goodbye and run to the boss before giving a nod to the two.

Katsu nodded as he waved Kenshin, he looked at Haruto; Haruto face seems more and more sadden and depressed. Katsu tapped Haruto, a gesture they offer used to ask if they really okay or not

Haruto shaken his head, he is not well in fact, he wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and scream his despair. She's gone, she left him. Left them. He wanted to be left alone and be faded away out of existence. But he didn't...

"Hey Katsu..."lowering his head, he asked Katsu. Katsu stayed silent and nodded, waited for him to continue.

"How can I raise Akio by myself...?"Katsu said hopelessly. "Since Mariko's gone for a few days... I don't know what to do."

"Be who you are, use everything you know and you will be fine. You're a wonderful person after all and I'm sure you will be a wonderful father too" Katsu replied, confidence in his word since it's Haruto who changed him.

"All I know is racing and growing vegetables!" He said a bitter tone. "How am I supposed to bring my son with that? I can't fail..."

"You won't" Katsu said firmly. "You will do fine, teach him what you know and I'm sure you will do a fine job."

"Listen, you helped me improve myself a lot during our rivalry. If weren't for you, I don't know what I am." He looked forward. "You will be alright. I know it didn't seem like it now but everything will eventually be fine, you just need to hang in there."

Haruto nodded as he looked to Katsu "Thanks you Katsu..." he said, looking better now

"That's what rival for" Katsu smiled at Katsu

"Papa!" A sudden sound from a distant started them. "Well, I must be going now... hang in Haruto" Katsu waved as he walks back with his daughter and wife.

Leaving Haruto alone, he walked to his wife's gravestone. Placing his hand on it and closed his eyes. ' _I'm fine... don't worry Mariko, now it's up to me now... thanks you for appearing into my life darling_ ' said mentally

And with that, being the only one left. He slowly opened his eyes and walked out of the cemetery.

Entering his car, he took a moment to process. Looking at the rear mirror, there his son in the back, sleeping peacefully.

Haruto sighed as he inserted his key, then silently drove out of the driveway.

The rain began to stop, blue sky began to show as Haruto safely goes home.

End of Prologue?


	2. Chapter 2:Simply Helping You(Haruto Arc)

_Shibukawa, Gunma_

 _Gunma Childrens Medical Centerville_

 _Around afternoon_

 _1989_

"Say Ah" the doctor instructed to the boy in front of him. The boy pushed the doctor hand away, refused to be examined, as a result the doctor ignores his protest anyway and continue to examine the nine years old boy anyway.

"I'm sorry" Haruto apologies helplessly. "It's just that he doesn't like hospital."

The doctor waved his apology off. "It's fine, these things happen all the time." he reassures as he checked Akio, who was already worn out of protesting. But Akio hadn't loosened his hold on to Haruto just yet.

A few minutes later, the doctor set down his tools as he takes his pen to write down a prescription on a piece of paper. "There's nothing serious, no need worry about it. He's just caught a flu that's been going recently." He handed Haruto the prescription. "The medicine ought to reduce his fever, take this to the check in and we will hand out the necessary medicine."

"Thanks you doctor...come on Akio" Haruto said to his son as he began to open the door before giving a last bow to the doctor.

"Remember to take your medicine regularly." The doctor gave the final suggestion, Haruto nodded and closed the door. Leaving the doctor to continue doing his works.

As soon they exited the room, Haruto with his son immediately walks quickly to the counter, handed the prescription paper. They waited a moment to take the necessary medicines, Haruto and his son both hated the hospital. Don't even matter what kind, they hated the smell especially

Haruto; it makes his stomach turn.

Maybe cause the last time they were in a hospital it Mariko final moment, possible, but Haruto didn't have time to think since as soon as he saw the medicine bag, he grabs his son and walk quickly out of there.

Once they got out, both father and son are on their knees, catching their breath a bit. Both look at each then laughed; we both are idiots.

Suddenly, Haruto phone rang as he was most jump from the loud ringtone. Regardless, he takes the call.

"Hello, who is on the wire" he asked the caller since he doesn't give out his phone number much.

"Oh, this is Nakamura Aiya." the caller replied. "The chinese restaurant owner, are you Nishimura? You said you need a supplier for opening a ramen shop."

"Oh, it's you" Haruto surprised, he thought nobody would help him when he reach out to some of the businesses nearby.

"Yes, I'm Nishimura Haruto... Thank you for helping me!" he suddenly said, making Aiya taken aback a little. "Eh?... No problem, if you keep supplying your delicious vegetables and tofu, then I will be happy to help." He reassured "So don't worry about it, helping each keep us growing ya know."

"Yes, me and my son will be sure to get there in 3 hours or sooner" Haruto smiled.

"Eh?!? You sure bring your son to 3 hour trip to Inaba? I mean you have to cross some of the regions that are traffic jam."Aiya asked, unsure if he heard Haruto say wrong.

"No, no need to be worried; I know the shortcut and it will be a perfect opportunity for my son to learn the road." Haruto replied

"Wait, what?" Aiya asked again, what does he just say "Well, I won't be delivering supplies in another 3 years, my son will. I will teach him how to drive later, but now letting him learn the basics" Haruto answered.

"So, you're saying that you let him drive illegally in three years times? That's crazy!" He just can't believe what he just heard.

"Yup, I am going to train him to drive safe." Haruto reassured.

"Well, okay. I be waiting." he somehow accepts that.

"Yeah." And with that, he takes his phone away, gesturing his son to wait in the car and starting to search his car key.

Once he found it, walking to the parking lot. There Aiko waiting in a Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE 86) or most people called it the Hachi-Rouku (eighty-six).

Inserting his key at the side of the car steering wheel, fixing his rear mirror and giving the nod to his son as they began to drive off.

Destination: Inaba/Fuefuki, Yamanashi


	3. Chapter 3: Grown

_Nishimura Ramen Shop_

 _Mt. Haruna, Gunma_

 _Late Night_

 _1992 [3 years later]_

"Akio! Akio!" Haruto shook his 13 years old son awake."Wake up!"

Akio opened his eyes blearily. He sat up while scratching his eye, confused and blinking rapidly as Haruto switched the light on. The clock on the table read 1:00.

"Go wash your face and get dressed, today is your turn" Haruto said as Aiko nodded, but before leaving the room Haruto noticed something on his son face.

Haruto looked at Akio face, it was bruised all covered on the left cheek. It's unusual for him to not notice from from earlier, he must have hidden the damage from me.

"What happened to your face?" Haruto knee down and asked.

"Nothing..." the boy gave a short answer

Haruto raised an eyebrow, wondering where else he had bruises.

Akio still had his chin out and was looking defiantly at his father. The look will be effective if it hadn't looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Haruto repressed a sigh, he already knows the idea, but the boy is ridiculously stubborn.

"You got into a fight." Haruto decided to say, it's a statement not a question.

After a pause, Akio said "They were picking on Hanae non-stop, they broke her doll and throw it to the ground, then shoved her right after..."

Ah Bullies, bring back memories, especially a girl. "So you decide to interfere?"

Akio's eyes flashed with anger. "I couldn't just stand there! Their group always makes fun of me and Ichiro! But when they shove her-" he took a deep breath, calming down, but didn't notice there tears start coming out. "I couldn't just stand there and watch while someone more fragile getting hurt."

So Katsu son's is his friend...

"How many?"

"Four."

"Big guys?"

"Yes"

"Their names?"

"I don't know, but I know oldest of the group, Migi they said"

"Are you alone?"

"No, Ichiro helps me."

"Did you manage to get any of them?"

"Er... three, but mostly Ichiro was helping me out."

"I see." Haruto gave his son a level look. Akio met it part defiantly, part nervously. "I can show you a few moves if you want."

"Wait, WHAT?" Akio stared at him in shock

"Something wrong with your ears? I said I can teach you a couple moves. Since you're going to do some stupid things like picking fights with guys bigger than you... well at least don't be a place holder, boys should know how to handle themselves in a fight. And maybe it will be useful later on." Haruto's eyes took on a faraway look as if he remembers something. He nodded. "Really useful." He looked at Akio, who was still gaping at him "So? How about you do a good job today and in return, I teach you; How about it?"

Akio grinned and nodded.

"Well, GO!. I will be waiting in the car." and with that, he leaves the room and walk down to the car, taking the passenger seat and patiently wait.

 _1 hour later_

While driving on the highway to Yamanashi, a bunch of cars start zooming over them, as fast as they could see. Akio seems a little bit spooked since they are going really fast and its sudden too.

Haruto on the other hand, it's quite interested in their race as each and every one of them pass their old AE86 "There are 3 cars, new ones too... which must have been on the market for 2 or 3 years."

Then suddenly, he smirked like he just pop up an idea

"Ummm Pops? What should I do?" Akio clearly confused by the sudden appearance, he looked to Haruto side for some guidance.

"Overtakes them." He answered casually.

"Wait, what?!?. I can't do that" Akio protested. "You can, I already taught you how to shift the gearbox, accelerating and braking to create a drift, and etc. Why you hesitating?"

"Why? We might crash!"

 _[Stop Your Self Control - Marko Polo]_

"No need to worry, if something happens, I will be responsible." he reassured and Akio was about to say something, but knowing his pops in this situation, it's useless to protest even more. With that, he nodded, immediately shifted up the gear handle and stepped on the accelerator pedal chasing the last car of the race. In front of them is a black Honda CRX Si, it was being discontinued in the market by 1991, rare to see it here.

The CRX driver looked his rear mirror, cautiously watching for the traffic, then he noticed the AE86 right behind his rear.

"What the? Why there a Hachi-Roku on my tail?" He looked again and saw the Hachi-Roku blinking its front lights, signaling a race.

"You want to race? Fine, I will let you eat my dust!" He stomped on the gas and process to try and out run the AE86, but failed as the car is glued to his rear. Getting annoyed by the fact that a lower horsepowers car can keep up with him, he decided to increase speed and make a sharp left turn on the upcoming corner, ready to execute a perfect drift, while looking up to the rear mirror again expecting the Hachi-Roku to be behind and couldn't catch up, but it's nowhere to be seen.

Instead, on a split second the Hachi-Roku headlights are brightly shown in the right side of the car side window, gripping on the corner on the outside.

"NANI!. He is going to crash!" The CRX driver yells as he can't believe his eyes. As that was happening, Akio left foot forcefully stepped on the clutch pedal while his right foot toes on the brake and heel on the gas pedal, shifted down the gear box and sharply turn the steering wheel to the left, creating a drift in front of the CRX as the AE 86 rear is dangerously close to the rail guard and the CRX bumper. Seeing this the CRX driver immediately pressed the brake affairs of causing an accident.

With that the AE 86 overtake the CRX as Akio repositions the steering wheel for the rear to immediately go back to its usual position. Shifted up the gear, releasing the brake, stomped clutch and gas pedals at the same time, then accelerated, leaving a trail of the car backlights as it was going to the pursue the other two cars. One is a blue first generation Mazada Miata while the other is a golden Mitsubishi 3000GT.

After some minutes later, Akio easily overtakes the Miata and with the instructions of his father, helped him win the battle tough against the 3000GT by using the gutter places under the corner.

With both cars in the dust, Haruto nodded. "You improved since last year, well done." Akio waved "It's nothing, I do exactly what you teach me" Akio lightly smile as they also almost near their destination, quietly they drove there.

 _2 hours later_

Inaba (Fuefuki), Yamanashi

It's already four in the morning as the Chinese Restaurant owner Nakamura Aiya was doing his morning exercise, running left and right on the road to kill off sometimes as he waited for Haruto supplies to arrive. They have been doing business together for 3 years now so he knows when to expect him.

What he didn't expect is a woman in the distance was running quickly at his direction,a little girl is with her.

Aiya noticed the woman and was about to ask, but realizing it's one of his close friends in high school. "Shizuka! Oi! Shizuka!" he shouted while approaching her. Getting her attention, she and with her daughter runs up to him, panicking. "Nakamura-kun! Please Help me!" She said in a desperate tone.

"What's going on!?!" He asked "Why you have such a scared face? Like you saw a ghost or something."

"No No, it's my husband. He is going to kill us." She explained

"Wait, what?" He confusedly said, while noticing something on her face. He brings his hand onto her face to see a closer look, but didn't expect blood and bruises on it.

Seeing this and already guess what was going on, he bit his lip."Is he done this to you?" he angrily asked and she broke down, sobbed while nodding at his question.

He sighed, just to calm down and kneel down to comfort her "Come inside, it's cold out here" gently whisper to her ear, she hesitated but nodded. "Thanks you."

Then a car headlight suddenly appears around the corner, the roaring engine sound can be heard in the distance right in front of them.

"It's him!" The car getting closer.

"Get inside now!" And closer

"Right!" She held her daughter's hand and quickly guide her inside, but unfortunately it made the little slipped away from her mother's hand and tripped onto the road.

"GETTING BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" the father shouted as soon as he saw Shizuka on the side of the road. But he didn't see in what in front of him.

The child was about to get hit.

"AIKO!" The mother yelled as she struggles through Aiya hold and leaped to shield her daughter.

"SHIZUKA NO!!" he reached out to grab her, but missed by an inch.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" An AE86 speeding down the hill and head first right to the front bumper of the husband car, bring the car to the sidewalk while preventing the hit.

Haruto coughed and immediately exited out the damage AE86. He looks to his side and see confused faces, the mother and daughter are safe. He gave a relief sigh

"Akio, come check the man" Haruto said to his son in the passenger seat from behind. The boy coughed while exiting the vehicle, he slowly approaches the man's car and peak through the window.

"He's unconscious pops" Akio said loudly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and Akio shakes his head.

Then Haruto waved to Aiya who is dumbfounded and the same for the mother and daughter. He approached them and kneel down.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, Shizuka still holds her daughter in arms shook her head. "Thanks you..." She bowed to him and the little girl jumped to his neck and cry loudly.

"No problem." He replied and laughed. Removing the girl off him, he holds her "May I asked, what's your name little girl?"

"My...*sniff* names...*sniff*Aiko...*sniff*"

"Okay Aiko, I'm Haruto" he patted Aiko head as she just to calm down.

He looked to Aiya. "Call the police." He ordered him and Aiya nodded, going inside make the call.

As Haruto and his son both sat down and patiently waited for police to clean this mess up and the full story of this incident.

"You're crazy!" Akio commented

"I know." Haruto replied, grinning

End of Haruto Arc.


	4. Chapter 4: White Butterfly

_Nishimura Ramen Shop_

 _Late Night_

 _Thursday_

 _3rd of April , 1997_

"Akio!" Haruto called as he's switching the light on. "Akio! Wake up! It's your turn today." He called again, but no respond. Impatient, he kicked his son bottom, which made him yelp.

"AHH! What the hell!" He yelled in pain while grabbing his butt. "You don't have to do that!" He added with an annoyed face.

"It's your turn to deliver supplies for Nakamura-san. Didn't you remember that I told you when you home from work earlier?" Leading against the doorway, hands crossed while reminding his son for his habit of forgetting things.

Akio scratched his eyes and blinked a few times before lazily get out of his bed."Yes yes, you told me, but I didn't bother to listen and went straight to bed." Akio sighed and walked to the closet, putting his shirt on. "And you do know that I have to go to school early since I will be entered as a 3rd year student tomorrow so you can't judge me."

"No, I won't, but that's your fault for forgetting your turn... just look at the times." Haruto pointed to the table clock, showed 2:00 which is late since the journey from Gunma to Inaba and vice versa is 3 hours long. Akio looked at it and in a brief moment, his face panic.

"AH CRAP! Why you don't wake me up sooner! Now I have 2 hours of sleep now! Dammit! " He complains while trying to put on his jean, struggling to wear it.

His father gave a light chuckle. "I already loaded the supplies, waiting on you to get the tofu cup." Haruto coughed as his son almost ready. "So hurry up if you want your sleep."

"I know! I know!" With his belt set, he walked out of the room, pass his father and goes downstairs, get the tofu water cup lying on the counter before stopping at the doorway to get his shoe and cap.

Haruto went down and tapped his son's shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid." He advised and handing him the cup of tofu. Akio nodded, putting his shoe on and took the cup. "Of course I won't." Haruto nodded and sent Akio off, leaving him alone with the tofu machine.

Akio puts his cap and hood on, quickly jump into the Hachi-Roku, place the cup water with tofu onto the cup holder. Inserting the key and turn to get the engine running, then carefully drove out onto the driveway moment after he pressed the accelerator and speed out.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Haruna Mountain Pass_

A cold and eerie atmosphere that envelops the road of Mt. Haruna, as there always is but not every day.

In Gunma, there are many races being taking place throughout the years. Mainly at 3 mountains and 3 fastest teams occupying these mountains, frequently battling with each other to take territory for themselves. They were: the Haruna Speedboys, the Myogi Moonlights and the Akagi Rising Suns; other teams in Gunma too but these are the fastest.

The Moonlights and Rising Suns were continually battle with one another every month, usually gather a large number of people in each battle. Mostly there to watch, to fan-girl over or bet money. But today... Today is different.

The Rising Suns decided to organize a "friendly practice meeting" with the Haruna Speed Boys; a meeting for both of them to improve but the Haruna Speed Boys saw their true intention and determined to win by trying to outrun them.

At least they try, succeed in overtaking each member.

...but expect one. Akagi Rising Suns number 2 fastest: Takahashi Ryusuke with his golden RX-7 Type R (FD3S) completely destroy the Haruna Speed Boys and his team too.

 _[Max Coveri - Running in the 90s]_

The Rotary engine sound can be heard, echoing through the road as Ryusuke speeding through the straight way very fast and clearing corner perfectly, leaving his opponents and teammates way behind him. "I might be overdoing it... sorry team."He said, pressing his foot to the brake, having enough speed to clear another sharp corner.

 ** _[Chorus]_**

Then steadily increasing acceleration. "Well, if I get serious, they still can't keep up... still not at my level yet."

He looked up to his rear mirror to find an unknown car emerging headlight emerging in the distance, getting close to Ryusuke, as he thinks that it might be one of the Speed Boys, especially he expects the team captain who drives an orange 180SX TYPE II [RPS13].

"Finally caught up, eh?" He can feel the vehicle is getting close to him as he checked his rear again."Uh? That's not them or our team, the headlights are different..."

"MR2? Or S13?" As he thought, he can sensed the pressure of the unknown vehicle getting to him."Tsk..." In response, he increased the gear box and forcefully pressing the accelerator pedal, trying to outrun it by the straight way.

But no matter what he tries, the car can get off his tail. "Tsk... Good skill I gave you that! But after two corners, you will disappear from my mirror!" He said angrily, completely serious he shifted to his fifth gear and jam his foot even harder as he cleared a sharp corner in front of him.

 _[Modem talking, modern walking in the streets]_

 _[New desire]_

 _[Take me higher, lift me higher with your speed]_

 _[I need fire]_

 ** _[Pre-Chorus]_**

 _[Get the satellite, if you want to see me]_

 _[Talking on the net, I know the way you like it ]_

Then getting speed, he shifted down and drift, ready to execute perfectly but...

[Get your credit card 'cause I need no money]

[All I wanna get is you, baby]

"NANI" The unknown car is right in front of his side window and he realized. "An 86?!? Don't screw with me!" Stepped on the gas and pissed, he executes more corner desperately trying outrun it but to no avail.

[Chorus]

[Runnin' in the 90's is a new way I like to be]

 _[I'm just runnin' in the 90's]_

"My FD can't outrun an old 86!? Is this some kind of nightmare!? Crap! I am Akagi Rising Suns no. 2 driver!"

 _[Come on, baby, run to me]_ _[We are runnin' in the 90's, it's a new way to set me free]_

Both cars continue this dogfight until the FD brake, gaining momentum to turn the corner but the 86 didn't. The 86 speed ahead, knowing full well it suicide.

 _[I'm just runnin' in the 90's]_ _[Yes, I wanna know]_ _[Yes, I wanna see]_

Ryusuke surprise."Huh?!? He doesn't know this road!?! After this gentle right, there's a sharp left!. If he doesn't slow down, he'll be in the ravine!" As he said, the 86 turn right and drifted, 3 meters away from the guardrail. "I knew it! He went it too fast. There is no more room to slow down."

 ** _[Crazy chorus]_**

Expected the 86 to crash, but it's rear bounce to the left.

"NANI...! An Inertia drift!?!" Ryusuke wiped his eyes as the 86 successfully clear the left corner and zoomed off. Unable to catch up, he stopped his car and exited it.

Speechless at what just happened, he decided to call his brother; the no 1 driver of the Akagi Rising Suns.

"Aniki... remember you told me a ghost story when we were little" A pause."I think I found the ghost driver of mount Haruna..." More pause. "Seriously! FOR REAL! You are coming this Saturday!" Another long pause. "I see... lure it out... Alright! I will assemble the team and schedule a race with the Speed Boys this Saturday... Lots of people will come... okay Aniki see you back at home." With the final word, he hangs up and climb back to his FD and rode off.

"You will never hide forever Ghost!" But little did he know, that ghost is Akio himself.

 _A few hours later_

 _Inaba_

Akio drove along the road to the shopping district. Looking around, he couldn't help but flashed back to 5 years ago where the incident happened.

Flashblack*

"Hey... you okay." Aiya asked the tired Haruto. "Is hitting a car... okay to you?" Haruto replied, hiding a smirk.

"EH?" Aiya face became terrified and Haruto laughed. "Just kidding, I'm glad that I made it in time or else..." he look behind him, seeing the smiling face of Suzuka and her daughter Aiko, crying in her arm while they being asked by the detectives and a young officer named Dojima; somehow the first one to appear on the scene.

"So... what do you want do next?" Haruto peeking up to Aiya. "I don't know... I could give them shelter since they live in a rental house..." Aiya replies, unsure what he could do. Seeing this, Haruto put his hand on Aiya shoulder to reassure him."I think it's a good idea, don't worry... they will appreciate your kindness." He gave a confident smile to his friends and Aiya nodded. "Right..."

"She had a crush on you though."

"WHAT???"

Present time*

Aiko is about to stop right in front of the restaurant, then someone walks out as he was about to step out of the 86 to unload the delivery. He saw this person and smile to greet. "Hello Suzuka-san." The woman in front of him was the same woman 5 years ago. Suzuka nodded. "Long time no see, Akio. Though you one step late, so my husband told me to watch the store till he's home with Aiko."

Akio nodded."Aiko huh... I don't remember her or do I?" mentally trying remember, but he gave up and ready to go to unload those tofu boxes 0, but he noticed something in the restaurant, something odd. "Umm Suzuka-san?" He decided to ask.

"Yes?" She looked at the young boy curiously.

"Why is there a crib over there?" He pointed the near Suzuka and Suzuka gave a slight oh. She stood up to walk to the crib. Holding something in her arm, she shows it to Akio.

"This is Aika, she has just born 2 weeks ago." She revealed her small little blue-haired daughter, currently sleeping.

"Oh, Congrats." That's all he could say really. "Thanks... do you need help?"

"No no, I'm fine..." Akio said, nervously. Suzuka however, puts back her sleeping daughter back to the crib, then walk up to the boot of the 86 to carry the boxes out. Despite his protest, she helped him otherwise. "Since tomorrow you and Aiko will start going to school again, why not I help you. The sooner we unloaded these, the better since you will go back home early and get you sleep. So how about it?"

"No no, let me do the heavy one, I shouldn't let you do this, but if Suzuka-san wants to help me... you can carry those small box over there, it's lighter..." Suzuka stares at him, looking skeptical. "A gentleman I see..." Akio is incredibly nervous now. "Fine.." she gave a soft chuckled cause of Akio tense face."I won't tease you anymore."

A moment after, Akio and Suzuka were done with unloading the delivery and Akio wave goodbye to her as he stepped into his car. Suzuka smiles in reply as she watched the young boy took off.

Akio while fixing his mirror, stumble upon a wolf tail around the corner to where he was seeing. He thought it strange but shrugged, think it's a dog as he stop in front of the traffic light. With a blink of an eye, the wolf turn into a young girl with her hoodie on, running across Akio's car.

Akio; thinking he just crazy from the lack of sleep, he quickly drove back to Gunma.

"Kon...n..banwa Nakamura-san" the hooded girl nervously greets to Suzuka.

"Oh Ayame-chan... it's morning though."

"Eh??? Etou...Anou..." Ayame became embarrassed, her face turn into a tomato.

"Looking for Aiko?"

"H..Hai" She swing her head down, fully red.

"Well, come in... she should be back in a few minutes or so..."Suzuka offer her, repressing the thought of teasing her, very hard.

"Hai!" Ayame nervously accepts and went inside.

As the sun began to rise from among the mountain.

 _End of Chapter 4_


End file.
